This invention relates generally to a novel mushroom-containing tea product and, in particular, to a process for making tea from a mixture of black or green tea, sugar, distilled water, and Manchurian mushrooms to create a water soluble product, for example, a hot, warm, or cold liquid or freeze-dried form which is capable of being reconstituted to a tea beverage having champagne-like properties. The champagne-like properties consist of champagne-like flavor, color, and effervescence. Manchurian mushrooms are native to the northernmost region of China and is one of various edible fungi of the class Basidiomycetes, characteristically having a flat cap.
The prior art includes various patents on processing tea or leaf based beverages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,441 discloses a process of making a water soluble product, for example, an extract, concentrate or powder, from tea leaves which is capable of being reconstituted to a tea beverage substantially free of undesirable cloudiness and/or turbidity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,317 discloses a process for treating black tea leaves to result in aqueous beverage extracts having minimal turbidity in cold water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,732 relates to a novel plant extract containing beverage, and relates more directly to a beverage containing a flavonoid selected from the group consisting of ginko leaf extract, persimmon leaf extract, crataegus extract, Japanese pagoda extract and lycium fruit extract. U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,279 relates to a granular beverage material and a method for its preparation from a powdered extract of the beverage. The prior art is also believed to have produced beverages utilizing mushrooms.
While prior art processes function well for their intended purposes, room for improvement exists within the art of producing tea products.